


Protection From Loss || Kakashi x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Kudos: 50





	Protection From Loss || Kakashi x Reader

I leaned forward on our kitchen counter, admiring the flowers that were sitting on the windowsill above the sink a little more than I should have been. Kakashi was pacing back and forth, about to crawl out of his own skin. His sharp tone rang through my ears, snapping my attention back to him. “Y/n, are you even listening to me?”

I looked back into the eyes of the silver haired Jonin, trying my hardest to keep my tone from sounding too upset. “I’m listening, Kakashi, I just don’t understand what the big deal is.” I turned from the flowers and leaned against the counter, crossing my arms. “It’s only one mission, I can handle it.”

He placed a hand over his face, groaning at me. “I don’t understand why you can’t see my issue with this.” He sighed harshly. “I won’t be there with you, what if something happens.” His tone turned from anger to sorrow, his emotions unable to be controlled. “I can’t bear the thought of something happening and not being able to stop it.”

I used my hands to push myself off the sink, sauntering over to him. “Kakashi, I’m sorry.” I placed a hand on his cheek. “I didn’t think of it that way, but you can’t leave Team Seven, they need you right now. You guys have your own mission, the kids would be so bummed out if you cancelled on them.”

He placed his hand over mine and the softness of his voice brought me down to earth. “I just can’t stand the thought of losing you, Y/n.” His eyes welled some. “You’re my everything. What would I do if I didn’t have you in my life?”

I smiled gingerly, hoping that the sight would ease him some. “Kashi,” Just the sound of his nickname caused him to brighten some. “I promise that nothing is going to happen to me. I can handle it. I’ve learned from the best, you’ve taught me everything I know. People would kill to have the training that you gave me.”

He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him, wrapping me tightly into his muscular arms. “I know you can handle it, but I can’t bring myself to let you go.”

I buried my face into his chest, his vest muffling the sounds of my voice, but Kakashi still heard every word. “I leave tomorrow Kakashi. I can’t change my mind now.”

He kissed the top of my head, letting his lips sit there for a moment, the feel of the silk of his mask cold against my scalp. “I’m going to miss you so much, Y/n.”

“I’ll miss you too.” I wiggled myself some and looked up at the man before me. “I’ll be back sooner than you realize. The kids will keep you busy.”

“Yea,” He let a hearty chuckle out. “They’re pretty good at that, aren’t they?” He lowered his arm. “I have a couple things to do before it gets too late, I’ll be home shortly.” He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my lips before turning for the door and swiftly exiting.

* * * * * *

As the morning sun rose, the team for the mission gathered at the entrance of the village. I could feel my heart beating out of my chest, I had never been on a mission without Kakashi, my nerves were a little high, I had to calm myself. Becoming unfocused on a mission was something you should avoid at all costs, I couldn’t afford to be careless. The goodbyes that Kakashi and I had exchanged this morning had shaken me up a little, I had never seen someone as strong as the Copy Ninja so vulnerable.

As our team leader approached and began to tell us some guidelines I was starting to zone out, thoughts of Kakashi and the possibility of never returning to him riddling my mind. A hand touched my shoulder and jumped me out of my stupor. I turned quickly, about to scold the person that had scared me, when I met the familiar faces of some of my favorite people. I had never seen so much happiness on the faces of the three Genin that stood before me. Naruto was elated, jumping up and down, talking about how he couldn’t wait to get out into the world. Sakura held her fists out in front of her, motivation painting her face. Even Sasuke looked excited, the Uchiha’s face full of intent and dedication to keeping his team safe.

I looked up at the man standing behind them. A smile spreading from ear to ear, the happiness sending heat to my face. “What are you guys doing here?”

Kakashi put his hand behind his head, scratching nervously. “I didn’t want to tell you because I was afraid you’d be mad. I went and talked to Tsunade after we talked yesterday and she agreed to let Team Seven accompany you guys.”

I couldn’t believe what I was hearing, my ears had to be deceiving me. “Are you serious?” I looked between the four of them before throwing myself into Kakashi’s arms,

Kakashi caught me, stumbling back a little, before situating his hands under my thighs to hold me up. “Of course I’m serious.’ His voice lowered and he spoke, only for me. “I’ll always be with you. I want to protect you.” He kissed my temple. “I’ll always be there to protect you. Even if it’s the last thing that I do with my life, you will be safe Y/n.”

I grabbed both sides of his face and planted a kiss on his lips, all of the feelings of unease from leaving him falling away. It was like a weight had been lifted off of my chest. Now it was time for this team to move out and kick some ass.


End file.
